


Truth and Salvation

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Brief Homelessness, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Running Away, Touch-Starved, mentions of depression, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Solitude: That was one word that Yu Narukami would often use to describe his home life. When the pressure gets suffocating he takes a chance and goes back to a place he will always call home. Once he is there however, he fears he'll be sent back. Will he muster up the courage to say something or will he let a pattern he has been familiar with since childhoods continue?





	1. Planning and Jumping at the Chance to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604073) by [SteelyBancho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelyBancho/pseuds/SteelyBancho). 



> First Persona fic. Hope you like it.  
> After a while I figured I'd fix this work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get to be too much, you can always come home.

Yu Narukami had been back in Tokyo for three weeks before a familiar pattern with his parents emerged. All three of them were back in their apartment for a week, before Yu’s parents had told their son that they’d be leaving, for business in the US for the next six months. Yu had always said that, he would take care of everything and hoped they would have a safe trip. Yu’s parents had left yesterday, and he was becoming desperate for companionship. So, he opened his phone and started texting.

* * *

Y: Hey, partner how r u doing?

Partner: Fine, it’s boring w/o u.

Y: How is everyone doing?

Partner: Chie has been studying a lot.

Partner: Kanji has been making money with his hobby.

Partner: Naoto has been put on another case and will be back in Inaba in a few days.

Partner: Yukiko has been working @ the Inn most of the time.

Partner: Rise is back in showbiz.

Partner: Teddie has been driving me up a wall, but I love him. 

Partner: Marie has been hanging out with us as much as possible.

Partner: I’ve been hanging out with Nanako a lot lately.

Partner: Teacher caught me got 2 go.

Y: Bye.

* * *

Yu let out a heavy sigh, snapped the phone shut and put it into his pocket. It seemed like his friends were having a great life without him. He wondered how long it would take for all of them to forget about him. _No don’t think like that. They care about you, they won’t forget you._ Yu thought to himself.

If he was being honest with himself, that train of thought was common for him. Yu had always feared of being forgotten. Growing up the way he did he always felt like, he would never belong anywhere. His parents had made him feel depressed and neglected with how often they left him alone; because of this he had quickly become touched-starved. That all changed when he was shipped off to Inaba, he finally felt like he had a family. When spring had come Yu had been considering not going back home. He decided against it in the end, it was too much of a hassle.

However, that didn’t mean that he hadn’t thought about going back to Inaba. When he started spiraling he always reminded himself he could return there. Maybe he could even convince his Uncle to adopt him.

* * *

Three days later, Yu decided enough was enough he was going back to Inaba. He went into his room and started packing everything. He was grateful that, he made the decision to leave his important things in Inaba. He was also grateful that, he had never put clothing, gifts, or his cell phone charger back into his room. He made the decision to never unpack his clothing because there was always a chance his family would move again. Once he had finished packing he stared back at the empty walls of his room and smiled he was not coming back here for a while.

Yu gathered up the yen he had stashed in the house over the years and purchased a train ticket to Inaba. The train would arrive in Inaba three days before the May holiday break. He would use that time to figure out what to tell the others.

Yu also decided to stay out of sight until; the break started that way no one would find his arrival suspicious. Yu left a note for his parents, locked the door behind him, and headed for the train station. It was time to go home.


	2. Finally Free to be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's home. What now?

The train ride into Inaba had gone smoothly. Yu was standing at the station staring around the platform. He smiled, _welcome home_ he thought to himself. He stepped off the platform and headed for Junes to pick up supplies, praying that he wouldn’t run into Yosuke.

* * *

On the ride over to Inaba he thought about the others reactions when he would tell them about his parents’ neglect.

Yosuke would probably want to fight them.

Rise would cry.

Chie would be steaming with anger.

Naoto would demand that they be prosecuted for harm to a minor and neglect.

Teddie would ask questions.

Yukiko would be in shock.

Kanji would most likely, want to kill them.

Marie would try and find a way to punish them.

Dojima and Nanako would blame themselves for not noticing sooner.

* * *

Yu quickly gathered and paid for his supplies and headed for the hill overlooking the town, he figured it was secluded enough and he could stay there until the holiday break.

Yu had bought the bare essentials from Junes: a tent, sleeping bag, flashlight, pocket knife, a lighter, a can opener, plastic silverware, and enough nonperishable foods to last three days.

Yu quickly set up camp and settled into the tent curled into the sleeping bag and popped the lid off one of the cans and began to eat. After he had finished eating Yu walked out of the tent and through the can out. The sun was beginning to set Yu stayed outside until, the night sky became a dark blue and the stars twinkled above him. Then, Yu went back inside the tent, then zipped it shut and fell asleep dreaming about seeing his friends, uncle, and Nanako again.

* * *

Yu woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. _Well, that didn’t take long, damn it_ he thought. He took the phone out from his pocket and looked at the caller ID: he was surprised to see it was Yosuke. He answered the phone.

“Hey partner, what is it?”

“Just wanted to chat, I’ve got a free period and figured I’d call you.”

The two of them talked about everything and nothing for hours until, Yosuke had to go home.

After they had said their goodbyes Yu thought to himself: _Don’t be so panicky, mom and dad never check in until after a week at least, no-one knows you’re a runaway yet._

* * *

That night Yu had nightmares about his family and friends abandoning him. When he woke up it was 5 AM Yu knew then and there he was not going back to sleep.

So, he checked his phone and found he had several texts.

Yukiko: Hey, just wanted to know how u r?

Chie: Hey, can’t wait 2 c u.

Teddie: :)

Naoto: :)

Yosuke: Excited 4 the brake.

Kanji: Can’t wait 2 c u you Senpai.

Marie: Miss you, love you, and can’t wait 2 c u.

Dojima had left him two voicemails; Yu took a shaky breath and played the first one.

“Hey Big Bro, dad and I can’t wait to see you love you, and have a good day, bye.” _That’s Nanako all right, a very happy person, I can’t wait to give her a hug. I wonder what the second voicemail is._ Yu thought.

“Hey, call me when you get this okay? Love you, bye.

 _Oh no did mom call him? Did dad?_ Yu thought frantically to himself.

Yu quickly called Dojima back, praying that no-one had noticed his absence from the apartment.

* * *

“Hey Yu, how are you doing?”

“Fine, is everything okay?”

“I just got a call from my sister, saying you aren’t at the apartment. Where are you?”

Yu started hyperventilating they knew, they were going to send him back, his friends would hate him and-

“Yu!” Dojima called out frantically.

“Come and get me and round up the others, and bring them to the house.” Yu said through the panic.

“Where are you?” Dojima asked calmly.

“The hill overlooking town, you’ll see a tent, I’ll be waiting.”

“Okay, sit tight, I’m coming.”

The next thing Yu knew, he was his uncle’s arms in a tight embrace, still hyperventilating before passing out.

* * *

When Yu woke up the first thing he heard was arguing. He blinked hazily, his eyes focused on two people that were standing close to him.

“Yosuke, Marie.” He called out weakly.

The arguing stopped and everyone spun around.

“YU!!” They all cried out in relief.

He was wrapped up into a tight hug.

After a few minutes, they released him.

“What happened?” Dojima asked concerned.

Yu stayed silent until he felt three people sit next to him. He glanced up and found Yosuke on his left side, squeezing one of his hands, Marie on his right side, doing the same. While, Nanako was on his lap, squeezing him tightly.

Yu took a deep breath and started talking. He told them everything in great detail. How abandoned he felt, the times when he felt depressed and touched-starved and finally how being with all them made him feel.

The next few minutes were silent before Dojima grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

“I found him, and I got to say I’m very disappointed in you Lena ,and Robert as well. He told us everything, how could the two of you neglect a child so much that he feels depressed and touched-starved!?!!! You gave him walls and a roof you never gave him any love or affection. Well no more, I’m adopting him! Thank you Lena, goodbye.”

Dojima then hung up the phone and smiled,

“Welcome to the family.”

"Thank you so much Dojima!!"

“Any time, I suppose all of you are staying for the night?”

Everyone nods.

“Okay then, I’ll leave you guys alone so you can talk.” Dojima then left the room.

* * *

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Yosuke asked.

“I thought about it honestly I did, but as time went on I believed that as long as I could see you all again, I could handle going back home. When my parents left again I didn’t think I could last until the break. So, I packed everything up, grabbed the yen I stored in the house purchased a train ticket, and came here.”

“How long were you going to live in the tent?” Kanji questions curiously.

“Just until the break then, I was going to throw everything away and go directly to Dojima’s house.”

“When Dojima brought you into the house, I thought you were going to die.” Teddie said.

“Please, don’t ever scare us like that again." Yukiko, Chie and Rise say.

“I am personally handling your case, don’t worry about a thing.” Naoto said determined.

The team talks for a while before everyone falls asleep.

Before Yu can fall asleep however, Yosuke starts talking.

“You will talk to us before things get this bad next time right?” Yosuke asked.

“I promise.” Yu says sincerely.

Yu falls asleep thinking: _I’m glad to be home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags and go to someone you trust, if you need help.

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags and go to someone you trust, if you need help.


End file.
